Feather
by Serenawilliams628
Summary: After Hawkmoth relentlessly sends akuma after akuma, master Fu thinks that Ladybug and Chat Noir need more help, so he sends more wielders to assist them, something unexpected happens... but is it good or bad?


Feather

By Serenawilliams69

 **Prologue**

Gabriel Agreste, a world-renowned fashion designer, and owner of at least twelve magazine companies, is on a fascinating road trip with his wife, Florence, and his son, Adrien. As they drive along a jutting cliff on a mountainside, he hears a slight rumbling from the top of the mountain. Quickly, he turns to his wife, who seems to have heard the same thing. "Nooroo, wings out." As his beloved Kwami shoots from his backpack.

"Paon, feathers up" Florence whispers, and her overly-emotional kwami, as Gabriel reiterated countless times, shot, tears in his eyes, from her purse and into her brooch.

His beautiful peacock stood before him, eyes glistening with tears, as they look up, only to be greeted by a cascade of boulders, crashing around them. "Adrien!" She screams, rushing towards him, attempting to shield him from the relentless rocks, but not fast enough, before she could reach him, a boulder hits him on the head, knocking him unconscious and denting his fragile skull.

Hawkmoth uttered a strangled cry as his wife scoops his son in her arms and sprints to a nearby cave and holds his lifeless body close to her. Weeping now, she looks up at Hawkmoth with glazed eyes, reaches a hand to cup his face, and he accepts her comfort. She pulls away, nodding, and reaches toward her brooch, stiffening as a blue tendril of smoke snakes from her miraculous, and spreads up Adrien's body, as the color came back to his cheeks, it went out of her, as she saved their son's life by sacrificing hers. A tear slipped down Gabriel's cheek as she slumped on the ground.

"Nooroo, wings in," he said, his voice catching, Adrien stirred as Gabriel dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Police? My family and I got caught in a rock slide, and my wife isn't moving, but I think my son is ok."

"We are on our way sir. Please stay where you are."

Gabriel later came to his senses sitting in the hospital chair next to Adrien watching the news on the rock slide.

"Famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, his wife Florence Agreste, and their son, Adrien Agreste, were caught in a devestating rock slide on Mont Blanc, caused by the famous superhero, Chat Noir, when rescuing a school bus from colliding with the boulders.

"A superhero. Just as I became happy, a superhero stole my happiness away from me." Seething, Gabriel gazed at what was left of his family. "I'll protect you from those ' _superheroes.'_ I just need the power... The power to manipulate the universe... Nooroo!"

"Yes master?"

"What do I need to protect my son?"

"The cat ring and the ladybug earrings miraculoues. They give you the power to both create and destroy anything."

"Perfect." He said with a smile.

 **Author's note**

By the way, the Chat that that killed Peackock is obviously not the one that we all know and love. Just checking with y'all.

 **Chapter 1**

"Ahhhh, welcome Ladybug, Chat Noir."

"Thank you master Fu. What have you summoned us here for?"

"It has come to my attention that Hawkmoth is sending at least two akuma a day now."

"Yes sir."

"I have decided to send in some extra help for you both."

"What?! Do you think we're not capable of handling two akuma per day?"

"Precisely Chat."

"Wow."

"But I would word it differently."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't say you two are incapable, just that you have been struggling, and I deemed it wise that I assign you both two new partners."

"And who would these new partners be master?"

"That is up to you two."

"W-what?"

"For Chat, the bee miraculous, and for Ladybug, the fox miraculous."

"Wait. So we're going to have _two_ miraculous now?"

"No,no. You are going to choose who receives these powers."

"Master, I do not believe this is a good idea." Wayzz cautioned him.

"Of course it is Wayzz, I trust them to make the right choices."

"Whatever you say master." Wayzz says with a nervous look at both Ladybug and Chat Noir, who are now both sitting, transformed, in master Fu's sitting room.

"you must not take this responsibility lightly. I have chosen wrong once before, and we all know how that turned out."

"Hawkmoth." Both superheroes said in unison. Chat's cat ear perked up at a small ping coming from the lobby of his house/massage parlor.

"Yes him, now you two must go, my five o-clock is here."

"Thank you for your time master Fu." Ladybug chirped, bowing her head in respect.

"Y-yeah, Oh thanks master uh sir?" Chat stammered, still taken aback by the enormous responsibility thrust on him and his lady. Master Fu chuckled, and opened a window in his parlor. The two superheroes jumped through it and disappeared into the fine Paris morning.

Adrien, now walking through the hallways looking for a suitable candidate to receive this immense power sitting in his school bag right now he spots Chloe jabbering to Sabrina and rolls his eyes, and tries to sneak past her keeping his eyes low to the ground

"Adrekins!" Shrieks Chloe, rushing over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Chlo." he says, quickly covering his disappointment, and pulling away from her. Suddenly, Ivan tries to walk past Adrien, but ends up rinning right into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh Adrekins!" She fusses, then rounds on Ivan with the most sinister glare known to man, "You clod! How dare you! My daddy's the mayor, and if you d-oh!" She cries, her prey forgotten and lunges to snatch the miraculous box before Adrien could reach it, "go away, i'm done with you." She says, dismissing Ivan. He rolls his eyes and sulks away. "Oooh, pretty box Adrien, you shouldn't have!"

"W-what? Oh that is um... my diary... box?" Adrien said, blushing, and made a grab for the box, but Chloe pulled away, opening it.

"No, it's a super cute comb that is now mine."

"No. It's mine. Give it back."

"Oh my god, do you not love me anymore Adrekins?" Chloe gasps, phony shock crossing her face as she puts her head in her hands and starts to "cry." "Well it's mine now, so go away and find your own comb!" She cries, the fake despair suddenly washed from her features, and starts running, cackling at her cleverness, as she darts into the next class. Before he could catch her, the bell rang and Ms. Bustier ordered Adrien to his seat. He groaned, and realized that he would never get his comb back, and wondered how his Bugaboo was doing.

 **Authors Note**

I know that for some reason my prologue showed up twice so i'm not sure about that. Anyway, my laptop isn't working very well, so this story is just gonna be one big long page because i can't get this chapter thing to work. Sorry guys. (By the way, i know these chapters are pretty short, but I will work on making them longer as the story progresses.)

 **Chapter 2**

"Marinette! Girl! You ok?" Alya giggles, shaking her friend, "get your head out of the Adrien-clouds and back to reality!" She whispers, trying not to disrupt the class.

"Huh? Oh, hi Alya. Oh Alya! Um I just love you so much! You are my best friend!" Marinette giggles nervously as she hugs Alya, slipping the fox miraculous into her bag.

"Uh, love you too girl, now what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, nope." She says, plastering a fake smile to her face, "what's that? Oh! The class is starting, nice chat Alya!"

"Uh Okay?" Alya says, nervous for her friend and noticing that she is obviously _not_ fine. A nervous laugh escapes from Marinette's lips as she turns to face the teacher and a small giggle wafts up from her handbag.

Adrien, now walking to a photo shoot in the park, spots Marinette on her way to her father's bakery for lunch, and swerves off his path to the park, and approaches her.

"Hey Marinette, how's it going?"

"Oh hello Adri-uh, well, um I'm gooood, and um, ah," Marinette stutters, obviously flustered

 _She's so smart and funny, she should've gotten the bee miraculous, not Chloe, unless... No, she can't be. If she was my lady she wouldn't get a word out, she wouldn't be able to resist my charm._ He thinks with a smirk. He waves, and shuffles back to his photo shoot, taking his time.

Marinette, smiling to herself with a dopey grin, thinks, _w_ _ow. Just wow. He's so perfect and amazing. Hmmm, maybe I should have given him the fox miraculous. No, if he was my partner, I wouldn't get a word out, anyway, I'm glad I have Chat._ Marinette considers, thinking of her partner.

Later that day, Marinette is surprised that Hawkmoth didn't send his usual akuma during lunch, but she dissmisses it. Ms. Mendeleiev struts to the center of the classroom, holding a girl, shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a blue top and black leggings, by the shoulders.

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate,Sophia." Turning her pointed gaze on her, "You can take your seat in the middle next to Lila." She instructs Sophia.

Looking around at her new classmates, Sophia's eyes land on Adrien, who smiles and waves. Marinette starts to envision Sophia boldly asking Adrien on a date, then proposing, having kids and growing old together!

"NOOOOO!" Marinette screams in the middle of the physics lesson. The whole class looked at her with concerned eyes, wondering at her sanity.

"Marinette Dupain-Chang! To the principle's office now!" Ms. M commanded, Chloe snickered as Marinette sulked toward Mr. Damocles' office, arms limp at her sides.

After school, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Sophia walked to Marinette.

"Hey girl, what happened in physics, you totally bugged out."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Adrien wondered out loud.

"Who, me? Oh I'm fine, just perfect! Actually you're perfect," she swooned, Adrien looked suprised, and Marinette realized her mistake, "I mean you're perfect as a model, 'cause you're so... so..." she trails off, shooting an S.O.S signal at Alya.

"What she means is, you're so perfect as a model, you could really make a lot of money off of it." Her B.F.F recovers for her. Marinette nods, and Adrien relaxes.

"Sophia and I are going to have a study group, and we were wondering if you all would like to join in." Adrien proposes.

"Sure dude, and Alya, would you come please?" Nino begs, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout for effect.

"Fine. Marinette will come too, right Marinette?" Alya asks, making sure Marinette doesn't attempt to speak in front of the love of her life. Marinette nods, and Alya has to put her hand on Marinette's head to stop her.

"Great! I'm super excited to get to know you all!" Sophia chirped, and Marinette notices that she hasn't been able to take her eyes off Adrien for the entire conversation.

"Yeah, us too." Nino offers, extending a hand. She takes it, and they shake, still not taking her eyes off Adrien.

At home, Marinette sits at her desk, head in her hands and groans so loud Tiki comes out.

"What is wrong Marinette?" She asks, landing on the wood in front of her.

"I'm never going to have Adrien as my boyfriend," she moped.

"Why do you say that?"

"Tiki, Sophia was staring at him the _entire_ time we were talking, even when she shook Nino's hand!"

"So?"

"So, I could practically see them getting married!"

"Nino and Sophia?" Tiki giggled

"No, Adrien and Sophia." Marinette explained, not in the mood for joking

"You should not judge people before you get to know them, maybe she has reasons, and by the way, don't you have that study group to get to?"

"Will Alya be mad If I don't show up?"

"Yes. And so will your other friends. You must go, and try to talk to Sophia. Get to know her!"

"Ugh, I don't want to go." She groans, as she slowly trudges down the stairs to the Agreste mansion.

 **Author's note**

UGH! Writing that part when Marinette and Adrien were thinking about each other made me so frustrated, I had to go and get a glass of water from the kitchen.- true story.

 **Chapter 3**

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Sophia, and Nino are all sitting around a table in Adrien's room.

"Adrien, who is this?" Gabriel asks, approaching the table, eyeing Sophia, who blushes from the sudden attention

"Oh, Father, meet Sophia. She's a friend of ours." Adrien replies, introducing them.

"Hello Mr. Agreste. Your home is very beautiful. The decor is minimalistic, but tasteful." She compliments him, and blushes deeper when she sees all the stunned expressions from her friends and Gabriel.

"Oh?" Gabriel inquires, cocking his head a little

"My father has a successful career in interior design, I myself like to design a little." Sophia states, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes sir. Mostly rooms and furniture, but once and awhile, the occasional outfit when I feel inspired."

"Very interesting." Gabriel comments, mostly to himself. "You seem very attentive to good taste. Would you like to have a tour?"

"I would love to sir." Sophia enthuses, but then looks guilty when she turns to her friends.

"Go ahead girl, this is your thing. We won't do anything important without you." Alya chirps, grinning.

"Thanks Alya!" Sophia says as she follows Gabriel and Natalie out of Adrien's room.

"I'm glad she made such an impression on my father." Adrien comments, smiling, "he hasn't been this happy since... wel, my mother was alive." His smile falters.

"You haven't told us about your mom dude." Nino wonders out loud. When he sees Adrien's pained expression at the mention of his mother, he recovers, "but you don't have to man. No pressure."

"No, its fine Nino. She was an amazing woman. At least that's what Father says."

What do you mean?" Marinette blurts out.

"Before... the incident, I can't remember anything about Mom."

"The incident?" Alya questions, tilting her head.

"When I was about four, my family and I were on a road trip, driving to a resort on Mont Blanc, when a rockslide caused by Chat Noir fell and crushed our jeep, I can't remember anything because I suffered an almost fatal hit to the head, but mom didn't make it." He concludes, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Aw, Adrien... I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Marinette comforts him, a fat tear rolling down her cheek too.

"Thanks Marinette, it's just sometimes, I miss her so much. And with my father not around much, things get lonely. But I'm really glad I have great friends like you all to help me." He declares, mustering a smile. "Speaking of Father, I wonder what he and Sophia are doing.

"It's very beautiful sir." Sophia marvels, analyzing the decor in Gabriel's office.

"Yes it really is." He concludes, staring at the large portrait of his wife. They stand there for awhile, and Sophia breathes a silent sigh of relief as Natalie sticks her head through the doorway.

"Sir, the magazine's editor is on line one requesting a meeting."

"I'm on my way Natalie." Gabriel assures her, then turns to Sophia.

"I'm afraid I have to cut this tour short my dear. Feel free to look around as long as you want."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Sophia smiles and waves as he turns to leave. She inspects the painting, and notices a small fold in the artwork. Approaching it, she reaches out and pulls it. It slides open, revealing a collection of pictures and books. But what really catches her eye is a glimmering broach, resembling a peacock's plumage. Upstairs, she hears a door close, not knowing why, she snatches the brooch from its perch, and shoves it in her school bag she carried along with her, quickly closes the safe, and as she turns to leave, she pretends to look at the many photos of Adrien.

"My dear, are you still in hear? Gabriel asks, walking through the door.

"Just looking Mr. Agreste."

"Ah. My meeting was cut short, would you like to resume?"

"No thank you sir, in fact, I must be going now." Sophia quickly says, felling he sudden urge to run out of the mansion screaming.

"Of course. Natalie will escort you out."

"That won't be necessary, I must say farewell to my colleagues, it's only polite."

"Yes of course, goodbye Sophia."

"Goodbye Mr. Agreste." Sophia hurries, as she tries not to run out of the door. Thinking better of it, she instead walks straight out of the manor, and runs down the staircase and out of the gate, sprinting straight for home.

In her room, Sophia is sitting at her desk, staring at her school bag. The broach seems to call out for her. Unnerved, Sophia reaches out, and fixes the brooch to her chest, right above her heart. A bright blue light erupts from the jewelry, and she screams, glad her parents aren't home. A blue peackock-ish creature is now floating in front of her, and it opens its dark blue eyes.

"Hello wielder, my name is Paon, and I am your new Kwami. He informs her.

 **Author's note**

Oooh, cliffhanger! Hehe I love this story.

 **Chapter 4**

"Wait. Tell me if I get this wrong: you are a kwami named Paon, and you can transform me into a superhero named Peacock which has magical powers and no one is allowed to know?" Serena questions, still muddled about the whole ordeal.

"Nope. No one." Paon answers, nodding his little blue head. Examining him a little closer, Sophia sees that he has a tail made of peacock feathers, as well as a small beak, she also notes that his tail gives away his emotions, for example, when he is sad, which she noticed is almost always, his tail droops, and perks up when he's happy. "I think it's time for Peacock to emerge." Paon hints, nuzzling her hand.

"But what if i make a complete fool of myself and mess everything up? What if i need you and you're not there? what if-"

"you'll do fine. Just say 'feathers up!' and you'll become Peacock! and 'feathers down' to transform back. And oh, by the way, my favorite food is sunflower seeds!" Paon explains licking his lips at the mention of the seeds.

"Ok. I can do this." She calms herself, then cries, "Paon, Feathers up!" She squeals as Paon, tears pooling in his eyes, shoots from her palm into the brooch. the squeal's pitch increases as her clothes are transformed into a sky blue jumpsuit, and peacock feathers burst from the small of her back and down to her ankles. When the transformation is complete, she hesitantly moves toward a mirror, only to be surprised by a reflection that she doesn't recognize. Her brown eyes changed into a dark blue underneath a mask the same color as her suit that faded into a yellow point resembling a beak at her nose. Checking her bedside clock, she noted that she had about two hours before her mother returned from her book club. grabbing her cell phone, she set a timer for an hour and thirty minutes, wanting to be home before she gets home. She looking for a place to put it, her hand fell across a line of hidden pockets along the inside of her feathers. She slipped her phone inside, and found two round sapphire stones in another pocket. inspecting them, she accidentally pressed a button on one of them, peacock feathers burst from the stone to form a fan, resembling the NBC symbol. after discovering the other sapphire does the same, she places the stones back into it's pocket and jumps from her open window and, surprised again by her speed, dashes along the rooftops of Paris.

"So, what was the formula again?" Alya asks, studying her notebook with a very confused look on her face.

"Alya, we've been through this a million times. It's, uh guys, what's that?" Nino asks, fear creeping into his voice. The group's heads swivel at the same time to the large windows just in time to see a blue streak zoom by the window. Adrien sneezes, Alya whips out her phone, and Marinette gets to her feet.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom now." Marinette squeaks, running through the doors to Adrien's bathroom.

"I have to leave too. Maybe it's an akuma!" Alya hurriedly says, rushing through the doors to his bedroom.

"Alya wait!" Nino cries, dashing after her. Thankfully, Adrien doesn't see the pink flash coming from his bathroom door. But he does see the love of his life, Ladybug, swing past his window.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien cries, and Chat Noir opens a window and follows Ladybug.

Peacock, perched atop the Eiffel Tower sees a red-spotted girl with black pigtails and a blond-haired boy dressed as a cat land in front of her.

"Hey guy-" she starts, but is cut off as a spotted yo-yo curls around her and knocks her on her back. "Hey!" She cries, attempting to untangle herself.

"Where do you think the akuma is Chat?" The spotted girl asks, facing the cat-boy. He says nothing, staring at Peacock's miraculous.

"Akuma? i am _not_ an akuma. I'm your new partner, Peacock." She explains.

"Nice try Hawkmoth, we've fallen for that already. Most of us anyway." She says, shooting a look at the boy.

"Where did you get that brooch?" He says, not taking his eyes off her brooch.

"I-uh found it on my desk at home. It's my miraculous." Peacock replies.

"So that must be where the akuma is." The girl says, reaching for Peacock's brooch.

"NO!" She shouts, the yo-yo unbinds from her body, snapping back to the girl as Peacock leaps to her feet and smacks away her hand.

"What? My yo-yo is supposed to be unbreakable!" The strange girl cries, You're a strong akuma." she states, placing her hand on her hip.

"How many times do I have to explain this, I'm NOT an akuma! Peacock shouts, throwing her hands in the air, her eyes filling with tears

"That's _exactly_ what an akuma would say." The girl states, cocking her hip.

"Why don't you believe me?!" Peacock wails, a waterfall of tears pouring down her cheeks. She turns and leaps off of the Eiffel tower and runs through the streets, passing Alya, brandishing her phone, and, weaving through alleyways and paths, bursts through the doors of her house, storms into her room and flops onto the bed. "Feathers down" she whimpers, and Paon emerges from her brooch and bursts into tears.

"Ahhh, a young girl who had her heart crushed by her friends. And a superhero! Very interesting, and very easy prey for my akuma." He says to himself, closing his hand on a white butterfly, turning it into an evil akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!" He shouts, laughing as the akuma flutters away, heart set on it's prey. In her room, Sophia is still crying and Paon is trying to console her when he sees the akuma squeeze through the underside of the door, he quickly warns her, "happy thoughts Sophia. Happy thoughts!" He cries, and she can hear the hysteria in his voice. Turning just in time to see a pretty black butterfly land on her brooch. After that, she feels that she is floating in space, except that all around her is a pulsing red. All around her, she hears a voice that scares her,

"Peacock, I am hawkmoth, a friend of yours. I can give you the power to get your revenge on those who wronged you. But I'll need something in return." When he finishes his sentence, the spotted girl's earrings appear beside her, as well as the cat-boy's ring. "Do we have a deal?" Not in control of her body or mind, she nods and says,

"Yes, Hawkmoth." A purple and black bubbly substance fills the red space, and then her world goes black.

 **Author's note**

I know that when Hawkmoth was giving his little speech to Sophia, that it's already been used before in the show, but I couldn't think of anything else.

 **Chapter 5**

Walking past a mirror, the akuma sees what she actually looks like. A bit like the actual Peacock, it has the same blue jumpsuit, sky blue, but instead of ending at it's ankles, they pointed up, stopping just below it's head, its hair was tucked away into what looked like a hood. And on the akuma's chest was a white swirl. It smirked in the mirror, adjusted it's brooch, and walked out of it's room, only to find Sophia's mom emptying a grocery bag. She looked up.

"Sophia? Is that you? Get out of that ridiculous costume and help me!" She ordered. The akuma's eyes glowed purple, and so did Sophia's mother's eyes. Her mom turned around and threw herself out of the kitchen window, landing in a rose bush below. When the akuma's eyes faded back to blue, a scream that rattled the windows was heard throughout Paris. The akuma walked through the doors of it's host's house, smirking at the woman as she layed in the remains of the thorny shrub, crying.

"What was that Tikki?" Marinette asked in her room, facing her kwami.

"I don't know, but I think that we need Ladybug!" Tikki replied, having heard the scream too.

"Got it," Marinette nodded, "Tikki, spots on!" She cried. Seconds later Ladybug jumped from Marinette's balcony, swinging her yo-yo.

"Plagg? Did you hear that?" Adrien asked, as he heard the scream too.

"Huh? What?" Plagg asked, lifting his small head from a stash of camembert.

"That scream? How did you not hear it? You're a cat."

"All my senses attend to Camembert, even when I'm not eating it. That sweet, gooey, stinky-"

"Ok, I think I've had enough, Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouts, punching the air.

"Why hello my lady." Chat said, retracting his baton on the top of the Eiffel Tower, raising his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes, "did you hear that scream too?"

"Yes. What do you think caused it?" She asked.

"I'm guessing that thing." He responded, pointing. Ladybug turned, only to be greeted by Peacock, landing in front of them, smirking as it placed two sapphires into it's feathers.

"You wanted an akuma, well here I am!" It said, spreading it's arms wide.

"Peacock! I guess you were a superhero after all." Chat exclaimed, a guilty look crossing his face.

"I guess so. But you can't take your words back, can you?" It explains. "Well, I have to get your miraculouses now. So if you'll excuse my reach." It said, extending it's arm towards Ladybug's earrings. Chat hit it's hand away with his baton. "I thought you would do that. Oh well, I'll just have to take them by force! Or... not." It said, smirking as it's eyes glowed purple, and so did Chat's. His expression became blank as his hand grasped his ring.

"Chat? What are you doing? Stop!" Ladybug cried, attempting to pull his hand away from the cat ring.

"Oh, don't worry precious Ladybug, I won't make him do it. Because then I wouldn't have any protection." She said. When her sentence ended, Chat leaped at Ladybug, twirling his baton.

Alya, filming the battle between Ladybug and Chat Noir, has a sudden urge to run home, which she tries to fight, but can't resist. Slamming the door to her room, Alya goes to her lonely school bag that she hasn't touched since school, she used Nino's notebook at the study session. In her bag, she discovers a small box with a strange symbol on it. Inside lay a small charm resembling the tail of a fox. After making sure it was safe, she slipped the charm on a golden necklace. When she clipped the necklace on, an orange ball of light burst from it, knocking over her nightstand. When the light cleared, a small creature that looked like a fox floated in front of her.

"Hello wielder, my name is Vixen, and I'm a kwami. I have the power to transform you into the super heroine, Volpina."

"Volpina? But isn't there already a Volpina?"

"No, that was your friend Lila. She was akumatised. I am the real deal. Have you heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? They're like, the coolest superheroes ever! I have a blog called Ladyblog, based off of them."

"A blog?! Oh no, you have to get rid of that if you want to be Volpina."

"What? But that blog is my lifeline, a whole year of Ladybug action is in that thing!"

"No buts. If you want to have the power to create illusions, get rid of the blog." Vixen says promptly.

"Um... fine. I'll d-delete the Ladyblog." Alya sighs, her shoulders drooping. "Wait. Ladybug! She's in trouble! How do I become Volpina?"

"Tails out."

"Great. Vixen, tails out!" Alya cries, a smile appearing as her kwami shoots into her necklace and orange sparkles turn her clothes orange and white, and she becomes Volpina. Her hair ending in orange and white tips that remind her of fox tails, and an orange flute appears on her back, strapped to her suit. "Glad I took flute lessons in third grade." She says to herself, fingering the tip of her weapon. "So sweet!" She exclaims, turning in the full-length mirror resting in a corner of her room. Through her open window, Volpina jumps into the darkening Paris sky.

 **Author's note**

Wow, a new superhero! Queen Bee is next, so _bee_ alert! (Hahaha puns) I realize season two is going to come out anytime soon, and my story is most likely to be wrong. But I'm still going to keep writing because I love Feather!

 **Chapter 6**

"Daddy, I want those pumps in black and white! I don't care if they don't carry them, give them to me! I want them!" Chloe screams into her cell phone, slamming her manicured finger on the "end call" button. Turning around she spies an Adrien poster hanging on her wall. Reminded of her Adrekins, she takes out his "diary box" and removes the comb. Examining it, she decides that it goes perfectly with her jacket, and slides it into her silky hair. As she does so, a yello ball of light bursts from the comb, shrieking, Chloe reaches for her cell phone. When her hand reached for it, a large bee sits on her hand, arms crossed, eyeing her sternly. Screaming, Chloe rips her hand away from her phone. "W-what are you?" She asks, body pressed to a corner of her massive room.

"My name is Pollen, and I am a kwami."

"Um, what's a kwami? Chloe asks, poking Pollen in the belly. The small creature squeals and darts away.

"A kwami is a guardian, and we also have the power to create superheroes."

"What?" Chloe asks, putting a hand near her ear, "did you say superhero?"

"Yes I did. You now have the power to become a superhero. Queen Bee, actually." Pollen finishes, looking at Chloe's confused expression, she explains further, "have you ever heard of Ladybug?" She sighs.

"OMG, Ladybug? She's my BFF, do you know her?" Chloe enthuses.

"No, but you can become like her, you just have to say, stingers out." Pollen explains

"Stingers out?" Chloe asks, and shrieks as Pollen zooms into her comb and yellow sparkles start at her feet, creating black boot-like designs that end in a point. Above them, a jagged stripe on a yellow jumpsuit, that stretch up to her arms. At her elbows, another black stripe, followed by what resembles black gloves, and at her butt, yellow fuzz appears, and a silver stinger bursts from it. A black mask is splayed on her face, and two antennae grow from her blond ponytail. When the sparkles end, she looks at herself, squeals, and rushes to the mirrored wall that her daddy put in after Volpina. Examining her suit, she marvels at the designs and texture. "Pollen?" She asks to thin air. Outside, she sees an orange streak fly past, smiling, she walks out on to her balcony, hops onto the roof of her daddy's hotel, and runs to the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug is deflecting Chat's attacks with growing difficulty, and is about to fall off the side of the Tower from his relentless attacks, when it seems out of nowhere, a second ladybug leaps from her body, sumersaulting to the other side of the narrow platform, and Alya lands next to her, hand on her hip.

"Aly- I mean, uh, who are you?" Ladybug asks, now realizing that her best friend has found the fox miraculous, and with impeccable timing, saving her from the jaws of death.

"Need some help there, Ladybug? The name's Volpina." She says, holding out her hand. A large grin spread on her face as Ladybug took it.

"No time to dilly-dally, Chat's about to figure out your illusion." Ladybug says. Pulling free her hand. Volpina nods, a look of determination on her face, and turns to Chat, who brings his baton down on the fake ladybug, a look of confusion crossing Peacock's face as Ladybug burst into curls of orange smoke. In the brief moment that they were searching for their prey, a tangle of black and yellow lands on Volpina's illusion, hiding her and Ladybug, and exposing them both.

"Nice of you to drop in." Ladybug mutters, and smacks her head with her hand, "I'm becoming Chat!" She groaned. Then reached her hand out to help the yellow blob up. When she rises, the super heroine squeals as her eyes land on Ladybug.

"And _who_ are you?" Volpina asks, cocking her hip.

"I'm Queen Bee, and I-"

"No time, we have a problem." Ladybug interjects, gesturing her hand to the akuma and Chat, who snarls when they turn to him.

"Isn't he your partner?" Volpina asks, producing her flute.

"Mind control. That's it's power. It's controlling Chat." Ladybug answers.

"Yikes." Queen Bee says, shuddering. Chat leaps at them, and she squeals and darts out of the way. Ladybug's yo-yo curls around Chat's baton, and jumps off the tower.

"LADYBUG!" Volpina and Queen Bee scream together, as Chat is pulled from the platform with her. The akuma's eyes fade back to normal as Chat falls out of sight, and a yell is heard from below. When Peacock turns to the two superheroes, Volpina leaps off of the Eiffel Tower, pulling Queen Bee with her, who shrieks. Volpina grabs a baton that is sticking out from the monument, stopping their plunge, and is reeled back in as the baton is retracted. Perched on a beam, Chat and Ladybug turn and face them,

"Nice to meet you, the name's Chat Noir, and what's yours?" Chat asks, turning his head slightly.

"Volpina." Chat cringes at the word, "and scaredy cat over here is Queen Bee." Volpina answers, gesturing to the shivering superhero.

"Nice, nice. So, what happened back there, one moment I was talking to a feathered psychopath, the next, I'm falling down the Eiffel Tower." Chat asks, shuddering at the thought.

"It can control minds, a dangerous opponent, she made you try to get my miraculous." Ladybug answers, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yikes." Chat says, his eyes wandering to the platform above them.

"Yeah." Ladybug says. Above them, footsteps can be heard up to the edge of the platform, then a blue streak flys past them as the akuma shoots past. Ladybug plugged Chat's nose so his immediate sneeze was muffled, he nodded a silent thank you. Looking down, Ladybug saw the blue streak rush along the streets. "It's headed for the T.V station." She concludes, "Let's go." Ladybug nods, and prepares to follow the akuma.

"Wait a minute." Volpina adds, placing her arm on Ladybug's chest, "it could be a trap."

"That could be exactly what it wants us to think." Ladybug tells her, pushing Volpina's arm down.

"Maybe you should listen to her, Bugaboo." Chat says. "Listen to her plan, and _then_ make a decision." He advises. Ladybug sighs,

"Yes, ok. I'm sorry, I've just been so nervous lately." She apologizes, bowing her head, "so what's your plan?"

"Ok, it goes like this..."

 **Author's note**

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I promise the 7th will be out soon!

 **Chapter 7**

On the Eiffel Tower, all of the advertisements on the electronic billboards around the four superheroes start streaming the akuma.

"People of Paris, look at my eyes, what do you see? Well, let me give you an answer, nothing! You are all my slaves now! What I would like you all to do, is find Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, and Queen Bee! Find them, and bring them to me, alive!" She shrieks, cackling as all of Paris start to look for them.

"Well that changes things. Ok so, what we have to do is go down there, and have them take us to it. It'll have to let one of us go to do whatever she wants to do, and that person should attack and free the rest of us. Then it'll be four against one, and then, it's brooch is good as ours." Volpina explains, smirking.

"Ok, I'll have to admit, that's better than my plan." Ladybug said, blushing.

"Ok, lets go!" Chat exclaims, pumping his fist as he leaps off of the Eiffel Tower, the others in pursuit. When he lands he shouts, "HEY PARIS! LOOKING FOR US?!" He lets out a mocking gasp when the mind-controlled people grab him and his friends.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in!" The akuma cackled, turning toward them with a smirk splayed on it's lips.

"Hey, I'm the one with the puns!" Chat said, his bottom lip pouting out. Ladybug giggled, then turned to the akuma.

"You won't get away with this!" She cried, balling up her fists.

"Oh Ladybug, I already have!" Peacock laughed, waving her hand at the two citizens holding the spotted super heroine and they let her go. The minute they did, Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, and aimed it at her partner, but before she could let him free, the akuma shot a quill from one of the fans it held in it's hands, sticking it into the wall behind Ladybug. Instinctively, ladybug turned her head to the source of the danger for a split second. But it was enough, for when she turned, her eyes were already purple.

"LADYBUG! NO!" Chat cried, bursting from his constraints. His head down, baton extended, a single tear fell to the floor as he leapt at Peacock, his teeth bared. Ladybug jumped in front of him, using her yo-yo to deflect his shot.

"Slaves! Get him!" Peacock shouted, pointing at Chat Noir. Ladybug's yo-yo looped around him and pulled him to the ground, holding him there. "You!" It cries, pointing to Sabrina's dad, Rodger, "cuff them." It says, gesturing to the superheroes. He nods, and attaches them to a nearby railing attached to the pole. When the four heroes are stuck fast to the railing, Peacock's eyes fade back to normal. All of the people in the TV station shake their heads as they regain their senses, including Ladybug. "Get out of here you idiots!" The akuma yells at the confused citizens. Scared, they slowly exit, closing the door behind them. Facing them, the akuma smiles. "Now, time to take care of you four." It smirks. Crouching next to Ladybug, it turns her head toward its face. Ladybug is immeadiately under it's spell.

"Lucky charm!" She cries, and a shiny hard-cover book sleeve lands into Peacock's waiting hands. Rising, the akuma's eyes fade back to normal, as well as Ladybug, who slumps against Chat, who scooches to support her. Avoiding Peacock's gaze, he shouts,

"Cataclysm!" Before he could destroy the railing holding them hostage, the akuma touches the charm to his hand, and it disintegrates into nothing. Gritting his teeth, what the akuma plans to do dawns on him as Ladybug's earring beeps.

"Hm, I'm not sure what your special power is, but I guess we'll find out." Peacock says as Volpina's eyes become purple. "Ah, I see. In that case... I want a pet Peacock! It laughs.

"Illusion fusion!" Volpina cries, and a peacock appears next to the akuma. Her eyes fade back to normal as Peacock stalks to Queen Bee, who's eyes become purple as well.

"Sting!" She cries, as the stinger on her backside starts to drip honey. Peacock unlocks the yellow superhero and gestures to her new pet. Silently, a jet of honey covers the bird, and it shatters into tiny golden shards. Locking Queen Bee back into her spot, the akuma's eyes return to normal.

"Now, we wait!" Peacock cackles, crossing her arms.

A few minutes later, Ladybug's earrings have one spot left, Chat's ring has one pad left, Volpina's charm has one gold band left, and the golden flower on Queen Bee's comb has two petals left as well. Ladybug starts to hyperventilate.

"What if you don't like the girl under the mask, Chat? What if... what if we knew each other in real life?" She asks, tears gathering in her bluebell eyes.

"My lady, whoever is under that mask is... my best friend, and I'm sure I will love her. If we have met each other in real life, I'm glad to have met you." Chat comforts her, though secretly doubting that he has met her before, thinking that he would have known her when he saw her. Ladybug and Chat Noir's hands clasp together as Ladybug's earrings give a final few rapid beeps. Closing her eyes, pink sparkles begin to appear at Ladybug's feet. Excited and wishing she had her phone, Volpina scoots foreword, eyes wide, not wanting to miss a single bit of Ladybug's reveal. As the pink sparkles rise up Ladybug' body, Chat's green eyes grow wide as he begins to recognize her. Ending at the the top of her dark hair, a tear slides down Marinette's cheek when she looks at Chat. Wiping her tear away, Chat mutters, "Princess." Under his breath, and leans toward her, but is interrupted by a shriek from behind him. He turns to Volpina and Queen Bee, who are dumbfounded and pointing at her.

Marinette's giggle is cut off as Chat's ring gives a final beep and green sparkles rise up his suit, turning him back into Adrien. When the transformation is complete, The group screams again as Adrien looks up at Marinette, lips forming a smirk, and his startling green eyes flash at Marinette.

"I-uh-you-Chat-uh, wha-" she's cut off as Adrien's soft lips meet hers. Startled, her instincts are screaming at her to pull away, but she leans into the kiss against her better judgement.

"Ahem!" A scratchy voice erupts from Adrien's lap, forcing them to pull away. "I'm starving!" Plagg says, flying up to Adrien's face. "Oh..." his complaint dies away as Tikki rises from Marinette's knee, eyes purple.

"Tikki!" Marinette cries.

"Run Plagg! Get help!" Adrien cries, slamming his hand against his kwami. Plagg soars across the room and phases through a vent on the wall, and zooms as fast as his tired body can go through the maze of tunnels, headed for Master Fu's abode.

 **Author's note**

OH. MY. GOD. THE BIG REVEAL! THIS WAS THE MOST FUN CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! IM SUPER EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 8!

 **Chapter 8**

"Master Fu! Master Fu!" Plagg yells, zipping through his office. Master Fu rushes into his parlor, eyes panicked.

"You don't have to tell me Plagg, I know." Master Fu explains, "he came to me this afternoon." He said, holding up a crying Paon in his hand.

"But master, what can we do?" Plagg asks, landing next to Paon placing a paw on his back.

"The only thing we can do." The wise man answers, "bring him to the akuma." He instructs. Facing Paon, he orders gently, "Paon, you must save your wielder! Find her, and help her transform. It will only last for a few minutes, but let's hope it'll be enough."

"Y-yes master." Paon responds, shaking in his palm, unable to stop the constant flow of tears. Plagg loops his arm through Paon's as they fly to the TV station.

Tikki, Vixen and Pollen, now sitting in the middle of a bird cage, while Marinette and Adrien are now sitting, still handcuffed and now in the company of the newly transformed Alya and Chloe, who are both speechless from the reveal and still can't quite get over the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir have been in front of them this entire time. It's all clicking together for Alya, but Chloe is still staring, wide-eyed, at Marinette. Peacock walks over.

"I've spent enough time waiting for that dratted kwami. I guess I'll just have to take your miraculouses now, too bad he'll miss it! Peacock says smugly. A smirk on it's face, it reaches down to Marinette, extending it's hand to her earrings.

"GO, PAON!" A yell is herd from the vent in the corner of the studio where the vent is located. Everyone's eyes turn to the blue streak that shoots right into the akuma's brooch. The instant the kwami enters the miraculous, Peacock returns, the real one, and snaps Marinette's handcuffs. then, she throws her miraculous at Marinette and, in that same instant, the akuma wins, taking over Peacock once more. Paon shoots back out from the brooch, and falls into the arms of Pollen, who zipped out just after Plagg unlocked the cage.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cries, and the quad of superheroes sit in awe as they see Marinette transform into Ladybug. Who, after the transformation, snaps the brooch, and catches the small, seemingly harmless butterfly, purifies it, and lets it free. "Lucky charm!" She shouts, throwing her yo-yo into the air, and a spotted bracelet, much like the one she saw on Master Fu's arm, lands in her palm. "Miraculous ladybug!" she cries, throwing the bracelet into the air. As the ladybugs soar around Paris, fixing everything the akuma had caused, she turns around, only to see her two friends and Chloe all staring at her and Adrien. "Spots off." She says softly, and Marinette sits next to them. "So, superheroes, huh?" She giggled, and Alya hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me girl? I would've made you famous! You're Ladybug! How crazy is that?"

"Pretty crazy." Marinette smiles, then faces Adrien. Who hugs her tight, and whispers,

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, bugaboo." He whispers. Her entire face turns bright red as her model crush, who she thought forever was one hundred miles out of her league, leans her face up towards his. Closing her eyes she leans toward him, only to be interrupted by a yellow manicured hand finds its way between their faces. They both turn to find Chloe standing in front of them, arms crossed.

"Sorry to interrupt this grossgusting moment, Adrikens, but what about _her?" Chloe sneers, jabbing a thumb at the girl on her hands and knees on the studio floor, crying as she holds Paon in her cupped hands. Walking to her, Marinette recognizes Sophia._

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I haven't been myself lately." She admits, resting her hand on Sophia's back. Sniffling, Sophia lifts her big brown eyes, filled to the brim with tears.

"How can I save him?" She asks in a shaky voice, raising Paon, who is lying in her palm, not moving.

"Did he mention his favorite food?" Marinette asks, looking at the kwami.

"He mentioned sunflower seeds..." she said, reaching to her pocket. "I think I have one or two." She says, pulling out three sunflower seeds. Holding them in front of Paon's face, the antennae on top of his head twitch, and she gasps when he lifts his head groggily. Paon sniffs at the seeds then, opening his small mouth wide, he eats all three at once. When done chewing, he rises shakily. Then, he flies right over to Sophia and gives her a big hug. His tears staining her shirt. "Come on Paon, let's go home."

 **Author's note**

Yay! The wicked Peacock is defeated! Next chapter will just be summing up the rest of the story. It might be really long and end the story, or there will be one after the next chapter that's even shorter than the others.

 **Chapter 9**

The next day, Adrien walks into his first period, arm around Marinette, who's no longer stuttering, and laughing with him. Chloe and Alya are in a corner of the class, chattering to each other, and the entire class is completely confused. Beside herself, Mrs. Bustier starts the class. Late, Sophia stumbles into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says hurriedly.

"Miss Sophia, seat yourself!" The teacher orders, pointing next to Lila. Sophia seats herself, blushing, and shyly waves at Marinette and Adrien, who both smile and wave. "As I was saying..." the teacher resumes.

"Wayzz, I need you to do me a favor." Master Fu says. "I must challenge Hawkmoth." He tells his kwami.

"WHAT?! But master, you'll d-die." Wayzz cautions.

"I _might_." Master Fu states, winking at Wayzz

"Why master?" He asks.

"Because, he's getting too powerful, I'm concerned that Ladybug and her friends might not be enough to stop him, so I must go alone. If I do not succeed, then I will at least dampen his prospects." Fu concludes.

"But, what if-"

"No ifs. Stay positive. I have already decided. I will head for the Agreste mansion at dusk."

"The Agreste mansion? Why there?"

"That is where Hawkmoth lives."

"How are you sure?"

"Wayzz, do you know me at all?"

"Hm. I guess you are right. But who will look after the miraculouses?"

"I have already talked to Ladybug. She will take care of them."

"But master, what about me?"

"This is the hard part." Master Fu sighs, "Wayzz, I must say goodbye. I have already decided your new weilder. Obey him as you would me."

"But, master, I can't leave you. As long as you are ali-... oh." He sniffles as small tears gather in his eyes master Fu holds out his index finger and Wayzz hugs it.

"Come now, you're acting like Paon! Stay strong Wayzz. I'll see you on the other side." He says, "I must go, Goodbye Wayzz." He says, untying his bracelet. When it slides off, Wayzz disappears in a puff of green smoke. Exiting his massage parlor, he turns the sign on the front from open to closed for the last time. Then, he sets off down the street.

 **Author's note**

Sorry for the short chapter! The epilogue will be out in like an hour or less! :P

 **Epilogue**

Only days after the Peacock fiasco, Ladybug retracts her yo-yo after the other ladybugs set everything back to normal. Turning, she is greeted by a horde of reporters. Smiling when her earring beeps, she turns to Chat, who is examining his claws beside her.

"I guess we should give them something, right?" She says, smirking. Smiling ear-to-ear, he turns to her, and his hand goes to the small of her back. They both lean forward and their lips meet in the middle. The press gasps and cameras flash, but they don't seem to care. After two more beeps from Ladybug's earrings, they finally pull apart from each other, Chat with the largest grin on his face that she has ever seen. "Silly kitty." She says, tapping his nose with her spotted finger. Then she turns and, using her yo-yo, she launches into the air. Chat _cat_ apults after her with his baton, and they both break into a sprint on the rooftops, hand in hand.

Still at the scene of the make-out session, Volpina rolls her eyes, unable to hide the satisfied smile on her face. Then she runs away from the press, laughing. When she is halfway home, she starts to squeal with joy, but is immediately interrupted as a car, from out of nowhere, skids off of the highway above her, and almost crashes into the superhero, when a green hooded figure leaps in front of her, and what resembles a turtle shell blossoms from it's right arm. The car breaks in half on impact, and the two pieces scatter on the deserted road that they are standing upon. Rushing to the piece with the steering wheel on it, Volpina sighs when she realizes there is no driver or passengers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She cries, facing the figure. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" Volpina shrieks.

"If I wasn't there, you would have been killed lady. I think what you're trying to say is thank you." The figure states, turning. Volpina gasps when she sees his face. _Dear god, he's_ so _cute!_ She thinks, taken aback. "The name's... uh, how about Shell Shocker! Yeah, that's right. You can call me Shell Shocker dude." Shell Shocker says, smiling. Volpina giggles when he calls her "dude" reminding her of Nino. _Oh crap, Nino! Well, we never agreed that our relationship was official, right? So, I'm ok!_ She thinks, blushing. Shell Shocker starts to run down the street, and Volpina darts after him.

"Hey! I haven't said thank you, how about I treat you to a movie tonight?" She offers. He hesitates, then nods.

"I'll meet you in the parking garage at the theater next to the high school at, let's say, five o'clock?" He asks, still running.

"Sure. Meet you there." Volpina answers, smiling. Her smile disappeares when Shell Shocker winks at her an abruptly turns down a side road.

On the third story of the parking garage, Volpina stands, looking around to make sure there are no people there. Looking up, she hears something bang on the roof above her. A grin breaks out on her face when she sees Shell Shocker land on the ramp in front of her. She nods at him, and says clearly so he can her her, "tails in." In a burst of orange sparkles, Alya stands in front of him, blushing. Taking a deep breath, Shell Shocker says,

"Shells down." And a few green sparkles later, Nino stands before her. Alya cries out in surprise, and rushes into his arms, and stands on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Smiling at her, Nino places an arm around her shoulders, and they both silently walk to the theater together.

 **Author's note**

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! HAPPY ENDING! They all hook up, and Paris is saved once again! By the time you guys are reading this, im probably starting in my new fanfic! (Hint: Lolirock!!!) Did y'all like my little pun? I thought it was amazingly clever! On the next story, I'll work on longer chapters and figuring out how to do the whole chapter thingy. Anyway, I'll _Chat_ with you later! (OMG IM A GENIUS) K byeeeeee!


End file.
